Talisman (World of Heroes)
|} Talisman is a playable character in Gallery Comics: World of Heroes. He is a power user and is voiced by Crispin Freeman. Biography Marshall Wentworth was best friends with Neil Manson when the two of them were serving in the military in 1980. They were stationed in Venezuela where a group of radicals were holding an entire village hostage and making demands that could never be met. Marshall and Neil's superior had no plan of attack and was waiting for reinforcements. Neil convinced Marshall to sneak past enemy lines and tear them apart from the inside out, promising that they would be heroes. Reluctantly, Marshall went with him and after they got inside, Neil revealed the real reason he signed up for the army: to find the Fountain of Youth. Marshall called him insane, but Neil insisted that it was in this village and the only way to get to it would be to sneak past the radicals. Marshall agreed to go with him, but only to make sure he didn't give away their position. When they were found out by one of the Venezuelan terrorists, Neil became badly burned on most of his body. Marshall shot and killed the terrorist to maintain their position, but Neil begged him to take him to the Fountain of Youth. Marshall followed his directions and they found the Fountain being guarded by an old man who did not provide his name. He said only sacred ones are allowed to enter the Fountain. He told Marshall that he was sacred, but Neil was not. This enraged Neil, who tried to kill the old man. However, Neil was knocked unconscious. Marshall was brought inside where the old man told him that whenever a sacred one finds their way to the Fountain of Youth, the previous guardian must be let go. He bestowed powers upon Marshall, including flight, super strength, invulnerability, and lightning powers. Angry, Neil managed to siphon off some of his powers. The two battled, resulting in the old man's death. After Neil managed to get access to the Fountain and freeze his aging process, he was enraged that it did not heal his burns. Marshall then defeated Neil and banished him from the Fountain. Marshall remained at the Fountain for 11 years while he and Neil were presumed deceased by the army. Eventually, Marshall became lonely and realized that he needed to use his powers for something greater than to guard a Fountain that only "sacred ones" can locate. For the first time he bathed in the fountain, freezing his aging process at 33 years old. He returned to his home in Seaboard City, New Jersey where he pretended to be the estranged son of the deceased Marshall Wentworth. After donning his costume and making his debut as a hero, inspiring millions across the world, he became Talisman, the world's first superhero. It wouldn't be until six years later that he found out his arch-nemesis, Lord Arachnus, was actually his ex-best friend Neil Manson. Role in the Story Gameplay Move List Character Trait Throw Super Move Talisman pulls his arm back and makes a fist. He launches himself forward and punches his opponent in the face, causing lightning to strike down directly as his fist makes contact. They then go flying but Talisman flies behind them and grabs them, flies them up into the sky, spins them around and throws them down with force. He then lands on top of them, causing one more lightning strike. Intro/Outro *Intro: Talisman calmly flies in with his arms crossed. When he lands he removes his arms from his chest and forms fists saying "If you insist on a fight, then I will oblige!" *Outro: Talisman says "You were a fool to believe you could beat me." He then faces them camera and puts his fists on his waist heroically, levitating above the ground. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Crispin Freeman has previously voiced Talisman in Titans: the Animated Series, Synapse, Talisman: the Destruction of Seaboard City, Talisman vs Paladin, Gallery Comics: Fall of the Titans, and Gallery Comics Online. Alternate Costumes Wager Quotes During the wager clash, Talisman flies towards his opponent with lightning coursing around both of his hands. *''"Give up this hopeless battle!"'' *''"This could end a lot worse for you!"'' *''"You're outmatched!"'' *''"If you think I'm holding back, you're wrong!"'' *''"This ends now!"'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Gallery Comics: World of Heroes Category:Gallery Comics: World of Heroes Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Crispin Freeman